Свадьба (Сборник)
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Сборник драбблов по этой парочке, объединенный общей тематикой.
1. 1 - Костюм

Идея родилась после драббла "Будет лучше" и комментариев к нему, так что его можно считать отправной точкой )))

этот фик задумывался как просто кусочки-эпизоды словно вырванные из жизни.. как если бы глядя на фото вспоминались некоторые моменты, которые предшествовали ей или были после )))) Как кусочки мозаики, образующие единую картинку )) Так же как и со всех событий нашей жизни всегда запоминаются самые яркие моменты... )))

* * *

**– Костюм –**

– Я не надену белый костюм, – надувшийся на любимого Санджи сидел на пуфике в примерочной и мрачно взирал снизу вверх на зеленоволосого парня.  
– Кому-то из нас все равно придется это сделать, – резонно заметил Зоро.  
– Да, и это будешь ты! – не терпящим сомнения тоном воскликнул блондин.  
– Нет, милая, невестой в этом балагане будешь ты, – хмыкнул Ророноа.  
– Да черта с два! – начал закипать повар известного всему городу ресторана.  
– Ты все это затеял, тебе и расхлебывать, – теперь настала очередь кэндоиста хмурить тонкие брови.  
– Я не собираюсь надевать белое! – снова упрямо воскликнул взбешенный блондин.  
– Мы уже миллиард раз спорили на эту тему и решили, что два парня в черном – это уже не свадьба, а похороны какие-то, – напомнил любимому зеленоволосый.  
Санджи насупился и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, но, вспомнив, что в помещении курить ему никто не позволит, чертыхнулся и засунул ее обратно. Он снова исподлобья взглянул на мечника, но тот, непоколебимо держась своей точки зрения, спокойно разглядывал его, стоя рядом и сложив на груди руки. Тут Зоро подался вперед и, нагнувшись к повару, что-то тихо прошептал ему на ушко, отчего парень сильно смутился и густо покраснел, стрельнув молниеносным взглядом в сторону находящейся возле примерочной девушки-консультанта, переводящей растерянный взгляд с одного парня на другого во время их перепалки, но благоразумно молчавшей и натянуто улыбающейся.  
– Мисс, – наконец улыбающийся блондин обратился к ней. – Мы возьмем эти два костюма, – Санджи кивком головы указал на заинтересовавшие их вещи, среди которых был элегантный черный костюм тройка и под стать ему светлый кремового оттенка костюм, который он мерил с полчаса назад, прежде чем начал бурчать по его поводу, и покинул примерочную, легкой походкой направляясь к кассам. Девушка перевела ничего не понимающий вопросительный взгляд на зеленоволосого парня, но тот лишь хмыкнул в ответ и направился следом за своим капризным блондином.


	2. 2 - Регистратор

**– Регистратор – **

– Пошли отсюда, Бровастик, тут нам ловить нечего, найдем кого посговорчивей, – донельзя мрачный Зоро, перестав сверлить взглядом женщину-регистратора, обернулся к своему блондину.

Парни уже не менее получаса, если и не весь час находились в ЗАГСе, уговаривая строгую даму, чтобы она зарегистрировала их брак. Но эта немолодая уже, но, впрочем, вполне миловидная особа приятным голосом с каменным выражением лица упорно отказывалась на это действо.

Зоро злился, Зоро хмурил брови, Зоро всматривался в лицо женщины демоническим взглядом, Зоро говорил резко и отрывисто, но ничего не помогало – регистратор упорно стояла на своем. В конце концов зеленоволосому надоел этот цирк, а также непривычное в присутствии пусть и не молодой, а все же дамы молчание повара и он, наплевав на всё и вся, развернулся и вышел, не забыв громко хлопнуть дверью напоследок и даже не удосужившись убедиться, что Завитушка все же остался в кабинете.  
Еще пятнадцатью минутами позже на крыльце высотки, в которой располагался ЗАГС показалась субтильная фигура улыбающегося блондина. Ророноа тут же отлепился от ствола дерева, в тени которого, прислонившись спиной к шершавой поверхности коры, ожидал своего жениха.  
– И в который уже раз я убеждаюсь, что ты совершенно не умеешь разговаривать с дамами, – нагло ухмыляясь, возвестил Санджи.  
– Больно оно мне надо, – буркнул мечник, глядя на то, как блондин прикуривает сигарету.  
– Оно и видно, особенно если учесть, что под венец ты ведешь жениха, а не невесту, – снова улыбнулся повар, выпуская изо рта тонкую струйку дыма.  
– Что ты ей наплел? – наконец полюбопытствовал зеленоволосый, поняв, что иначе Завитушка ни за что ему не скажет, как ему удалось уговорить эту ведьму провести их церемонию, а судя по радостному выражению написанному на его лице, ответ данный ему женщиной не был отрицательным.  
– О, ничего особенного, – расплылся в довольной улыбке повар. – Просто я в красках расписал ей, как сильно я тебя люблю… – Зоро недоуменно обернулся к блондину и тут же уловил веселящихся в самой глубине аквамариновых глаз чертей. – И как и где именно я это делаю, – радостно закончил тот, вызвав довольный смешок фехтовальщика.


	3. 3 - Букет и подвязка

**– Букет и подвязка –**

– Маримо, что ты знаешь о свадебных традициях? – Санджи плюхнулся на привычное место за столом на кухне и, подперев подбородок рукой, с удовольствием отметил, как застыла неподвижно недонесенная до места назначения вилка с обмотанными спагетти зубчиками.  
– Ты это к чему, паршивая Завитушка? – настороженно поинтересовался мечник, пристально вглядываясь в голубые глаза напротив.  
– Ну, я тут подумал… – хитро улыбаясь, начал блондин. – Многие из наших знакомых люди не обременены супругом, хотя втайне и мечтающие об этом…  
– И при чем тут мы? – еще сильнее нахмурился зеленоволосый. – Постой, или ты?..  
– Да нет же, глупое ты Маримо! – повар оборвал начавшиеся было сомнения мечника на корню. – Как бы ни прискорбно было это осознавать и говорить, но в данный момент никто кроме меня не в состоянии выносить твой ужасный характер.  
– В данный момент? – подозрительно переспросил Зоро, сделав акцент на слове «данный».  
– Точно, – задумчиво кивнул блондин. – И вряд ли таковой человек вообще когда-либо найдется, так что тут у тебя вариантов нет, – закончил свою мысль повар, нагло скалясь.  
Насупившийся тут же Зоро наконец опомнился и вилка все же достигла цели.  
– И все же? К чему этот вопрос, Завитушка?  
– Так и быть, запоминай, неотесанное Маримо, – хмыкнул Санджи. – На свадьбах принято кидать толпе жаждущих выйти замуж или жениться подвязку и букет невесты…  
– Ну, это я и без тебя знаю, – теперь уже фехтовальщик перебил повара на полуслове. – Как это к нам-то относится?  
– Ну как же? Мы с тобой женимся? Женимся! А значит надо соблюдать традиции, – расплылся в довольной улыбке блондин.  
– Хорошо, милая, мы купим тебе роскошный букетик в тон к костюму, ну а подвязку затолкаем вместо платка в карман пиджака, – хохотнул Зоро.  
– А вот тут ты ошибаешься! Водоросли – идеальные спутники для всех растений, так что с букетом ты отлично споешься, – улыбка сегодня, казалось, упорно не желала покидать лицо Санджи.  
– Значит, против подвязки ты ничего против не имеешь?  
– Пользуйся моей добротой, пока можешь, – снова хмыкнул блондин, а мечник вдруг враз посерьезнел.  
Шутки шутками, но романтичный Санджи действительно грезил о нормальной свадьбе. И пусть Зоро даже отдаленно не походил на роль невесты, пусть они не могли в силу своей так называемой нетрадиционности обвенчаться в церкви, пусть их родители, в виду их отсутствия в жизнях обоих, не могли сказать им напутственных слов, но зеленоволосый парень хотел, чтобы его любимый был счастлив и был готов уступить повару в некоторых, для него не совсем приемлемых, свадебных мелочах.  
– Санджи? – осторожно начал мечник, позвав парня по имени, отчего тот встрепенулся. – Если ты хочешь…  
– Не парься, Маримо, – снова улыбнулся тот, но на этот раз в его улыбке не было и капли иронии или лукавства, наоборот, она была теплой и нежной. – К тому же, ты представляешь себе женатого Луффи? Лично я – нет!


	4. 4 - Сборы

**– Сборы –**

– Мне вот интересно, – вдруг протянул Зоро, вальяжно развалившийся в кресле в одних домашних штанах и невозмутимо взирающий на мечущегося по квартире Санджи. – Как ты умудрился оставить без внимания и эту дурацкую примету?  
Блондин бросил в сторону мечника злобный взгляд, но решил проигнорировать его реплику, а не то их перепалка могла перерасти в драку, а оттуда уже рукой было подать до горячего секса, увы, но через полтора часа им надо было уже быть в фотостудии, так что секс откладывался до вполне определенного времени.  
– Ты бы лучше тоже начал собираться, мне, знаешь ли, не улыбается вести под венец небритого мужлана в растянутых трениках, – фыркнул блондин, прицельным броском отправляя в полет до зеленоволосой головы скомканное в клубок еще немного влажное полотенце. Зоро легко поймал ткань рукой и хмыкнул, решив не упоминать в очередной раз то, что в роли невесты выступает сам повар, дабы не нервировать и так потихоньку сходящего с ума от волнения парня.  
На самом деле они уже давно все решили и обговорили каждую деталь и расписали чуть ли не каждую минуту их свадьбы… блондин расписал, если уж быть точным, Зоро выступал в какой угодно роли, но только не в роли организатора, эту ношу взвалил на свои плечи повар, за что зеленоволосый парень был ему премного благодарен. Но, насколько бы все ни было четко спланировано, предстоящая церемония изрядно выводила Завитушку из состояния равновесия. Да и чего уж греха таить – Ророноа и сам был на взводе, хоть и старался всеми силами этого не показывать, но он знал, что Санджи все же в курсе его взволнованности перед регистрацией и последующим за ней действом.  
– Мне не надо выщипывать завитушку и завивать волосы, так что можешь не беспокоиться по поводу растянутых треников, – не удержался все же от подколки мечник, с улыбкой отмечая сузившиеся от злости голубые глаза и направившегося в его сторону парня. Отлично, дело сделано – теперь Бровастик больше не психует, а бесится. Что ж, из двух зол лучше выбирать наименьшее, а еще явно пора уносить ноги.


	5. 5 - Фотограф

**– ****Фотограф –**

– Блондинчик, голову чуть вправо… так, да, отлично! – очередная фотовспышка снова на миг ослепляет Зоро, и парень немного хмурится, готовый, впрочем, снова поворачиваться, перекладывать руки или делать что-либо еще настолько же, по его мнению, глупое и бесполезное.  
В отличие от Санджи, мечник не любил фотографироваться и тем более не понимал, зачем нужно платить кому-то кучу денег за то, чтобы он их пофотографировал. Фотография она и есть фотография – нажал на кнопку и иди распечатывать. Блондин в процессе уговоров любимого на фотосъемку привел массу аргументов и показал ему не одну сотню фото, как хороших, просто шикарных, так и откровенно убогих. И пусть зеленоволосый парень все же оценил разницу, но склонялся к тому, что сделать свадебные снимки могла и Робин, или та же Нами. Хотя рыжая чертовка тоже наверняка стребовала бы с них деньги.  
После того, как три фотографа, к которым обращался Санджи, после радостного согласия на свадебную фотосъемку грубо послали его же, как только узнали, что свадьба им предстоит несколько нетрадиционная, Зоро лишь только уверился в своей правоте. Но насколько бы сильно мечнику не хотелось оградить своего блондина от невежественности и неотесанности всех этих людей, тот был неумолим и сдаваться не собирался.  
В конце концов, упертый парень нашел того, кто согласился провести для них фотосет, но едва Зоро переступил порог студии, как ему тут же захотелось сгрести любимого в охапку и в срочном порядке убираться оттуда. Миловидная молодая девушка-фотограф на поверку оказалась неким исчадием ада. Ее зеленые глаза так и светились каким-то совершенно нездоровым интересом с очевидной примесью похоти и жажды. Поначалу мечник не сразу понял, что именно вызвало столь нездоровую реакцию, но когда он, пролистывая каталоги с фотографиями, наткнулся на папку с карточками, выполненными в стиле Ню, где не было привычных этому стилю женских очертаний и форм, и на всех фото были запечатлены обнаженные мужчины во всевозможных ракурсах и ипостасях, притом на некоторых из них они были еще и не одни, зеленоволосый сразу понял причину взгляда девушки и причину ее согласия. Вот только он не собирался выставлять напоказ этой извращенке тело блондина.  
И все же, Зоро пришлось признать, что эта ведьма была профессионалом своего дела. Как только они приступили к съемке ее взгляд и поведение тут же изменились, в них не осталось ничего кроме сосредоточенности на объекте и на желаемом клиентом результате. Мечник еще больше убедился в правильности выбора Санджи, когда после получаса ворчания добился того, чтобы фотограф показала ему пару снимков. На экране камеры даже необработанные снимки выглядели великолепно. Девушке удавалось передать на фотографии то, что парни испытывали друг к другу. Их легкие улыбки, теплые взгляды, обращенные друг к другу, бережные касания... Это не было фотографией, это были словно кадры-кусочки их жизни.  
– Ну что, сладкие, – фотограф в последний раз нажала на кнопку затвора и, отрываясь от видоискателя и многозначительно улыбаясь, взглянула на парней. – Теперь на регистрацию?  
В этот момент Зоро снова понял, что все же до безумия хочет убить эту ведьму.


	6. 6 - Да

**– «Да» –**

– Уважаемые гости! Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы связать крепкими узами брака Ророноа Зоро и Санджи Блэка...

Зоро, держащий за руку волнующегося, что было невооруженным взглядом видно, Санджи сжал его ладонь чуть крепче и оглядел зал.

Их было немного, но все они с широкими улыбками на лицах смотрели сейчас на стоящих под аркой двух парней. Здесь были только самые близкие и дорогие им люди, те, кто не отвернулся от них, едва узнав об их столь «неправильных» отношениях, как сделали это очень и очень многие. Воистину, друзья познаются только в подобных вот ситуациях. Но Зоро был рад этому.

Зеленоволосый парень снова повернулся к своему блондину, который внимательно прислушивался к словам, что произносила та самая дама-регистратор, с которой тогда так долго спорил Ророноа. Санджи, почувствовав взгляд своего парня, обернулся к нему, и Зоро увидел в ясной лазури просто удивительнейший коктейль из всевозможных эмоций. Были здесь и безумное волнение, и предвкушение грядущих дней, и надежда, и страх, и счастье и… любовь.

– Ророноа Зоро, согласны ли вы, любить и быть любимым, в добром здравии и в болезни, в радости и печали, не слыша шума медных труб, через огонь и воду, до конца времен, взять в законные мужья Санджи Блэка?

Слова регистратора звучали в сознании зеленоволосого парня, как сквозь слой ваты, он слышал их, но осознание и понимание происходило слишком медленно, для него сейчас не существовало ничего, кроме голубых глаз его блондина. Он тонул в них, как и каждый раз, всматриваясь в них, и видя, читая все эмоции Санджи, которые тот к нему испытывал и чувствуя в ответ то же самое. Но вот, чистота и ничем не замутненное счастье подернулось легкой дымкой уже другого волнения и недоумения, и Зоро вынырнул из своих мыслей и чуть хриплым голосом произнес, вызывая мягкую улыбку любимых губ:

– Да, клянусь…

– Санджи Блэк, согласны ли вы, любить и быть любимым…

Дальнейшие слова регистратора слились для Зоро в единый тягучий поток, абсолютно не осознаваемые им. Для парня сейчас не существовало ничего, кроме его Завитушки, его ясных глаз, его губ, которые в какой-то определенный момент ласково изогнулись и произнесли то же слова, что и Зоро несколько мгновений ранее: «Да, клянусь…» А затем он потянулся к любимому, и Зоро тут же подался вперед, с жадностью встречая поцелуй Санджи.

– Объявляю вас мужем и мужем… – прозвучало тем временем почти не различимое зеленоволосым парнем на самых задворках его сознания.


	7. 7 - Пирог

**– Пирог –**

– Не понимаю я все-таки, при чем тут пирог? – в которой уже раз проворчал Зоро, наблюдая за Санджи, звонившему одному из своих коллег по цеху, дабы договориться о встрече, чтобы уже лично обсудить все мелкие, но безумно важные детали, на вроде того, когда именно пирог должен быть готов и сколько завитушек должны служить ему в качестве украшения.

– Не брюзжи, Маримо, – мягко отозвался блондин, кладя после разговора трубку и оборачиваясь к любимому. – Это всего лишь еще одна традиция.

– Как то слишком уж много этих твоих традиций, ты их часом не придумываешь, пока плескаешься в душе? – хмыкнул зеленоволосый, принимая из рук повара чашку горячего кофе и мимолетно прижимаясь губами к его ладони, проворно поймав запястье блондина.

– О, ты знаешь, – лукаво улыбнувшись, прошептал Санджи на ухо фехтовальщика, склонившись ниже. – В душе я думаю о кое-чем другом, – он слегка прикусил мочку зеленоволосого парня и, все так же улыбаясь, устроился на стуле напротив.

Зоро усмехнулся этому недвусмысленному комментарию блондина и сделал глоток превосходно сваренного кофе.

– Ну, и в чем суть этой традиции? – не ожидая от нее ничего хорошего, пусть это и был всего лишь пирог, спросил мечник.

– О, ничего особенного, – улыбнулся его жених, сверкнув глазами. – Надо всего лишь насолить друг другу посильнее и попытаться откусить кусок побольше.

– Зачем? – тупо спросил Ророноа, пытаясь вникнуть в суть сказанного.

– Тот, кому достанется больший кусок, будет хозяином в доме, – пояснил своему несведущему любимому Санджи.

Несколько секунд Зоро изумленно смотрел на повара, силясь понять, разыгрывает тот его или все-таки нет, а затем расхохотался во весь голос.

– Ну что опять? – хмуро поинтересовался у него светловолосый парень.

– Завитушка, ну так это же бред! – все еще веселясь, выдал свой вердикт фехтовальщик. – Тут не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что жениху так и так достанется большая часть пирога, но это ведь не значит, что он и будет командовать парадом.

– Блин, Маримо, да какая разница?

– Ты бы еще решил вычислить при помощи пирога кто из нас будет сверху во время первой брачной ночи! – улыбаясь так, что он мог сейчас легко посоперничать с самим Луффи, выдал вдруг Зоро, но по гневным искоркам в лазурных глазах повара понял, что с этим замечанием он все-таки переборщил.

* * *

Едва девушка-ведущая объявила гостям о первом испытании для молодоженов, Санджи понял, что речь идет о пироге, который все-таки был включен в план, несмотря на все подколки Зоро. Блондин переглянулся со своим уже мужем и по бесенятам, пляшущим в зеленых глазах любимого, понял, что тот тоже вспомнил тот их давний спор. Повар усмехнулся своим мыслям, а затем, прошептав мечнику одними губами: «Сегодня я буду сверху» и увидев веселую ухмылку и ответное: «Даже и не думай», одновременно с Маримо впился зубами в румяный бочок их свадебного пирога.


	8. 8 - Горько

**– 8. «Горько!» –**

Зоро залпом допил остатки красного вина из своего бокала, слегка поморщившись – и какой только идиот придумал, что на свадьбе нельзя пить пиво или виски? – и, заслышав дружное громогласное «Горько!», в котором отчетливо звучали радостные и не в меру старательные голоса Луффи, Френки и Усоппа, с широкой усмешкой взглянул на блондина. Тот, подняв на мечника смущенный взгляд, встал следом за ним и замер.

Несколько, показавшихся повару бесконечными, мгновений зеленоволосый пристально вглядывался в черты его лица, скользил взглядом по линии нелепой завивающейся брови, покрывшимся румянцем щекам и уже ощутимо припухшим, от звучавшего уже далеко не в первый раз за сегодняшний вечер «Горько!» их друзей, губам. Затем Зоро обвел подушечкой большого пальца нижнюю губу парня и подался вперед, склоняя голову и начиная неторопливый поцелуй, постепенно приобретающим пылкую страстность.

Санджи растворился в его прикосновениях, с жаром отвечая на ласки мужа и зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы.

– …Десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать… – хором вели отсчет времени все присутствующие в зале, но двое, самозабвенно целовавшихся парней, уже не обращали на них никакого внимания. Для них в этот момент не существовало никого и ничего, кроме жадно сплетающихся языков, желанного тела прижимающегося все теснее, рук, вцепившихся в ткань дорогих свадебных шмоток.

– …сорок шесть, сорок семь… – отсчет все продолжался, но уже с меньшим энтузиазмом. Девушки, лукаво улыбаясь, продолжили прерванную тостом за молодоженов беседу. Брук отвлек разговором уже начавшего откровенно смущаться видом забывшихся в страсти друзей Чоппера. Часть гостей продолжала одобрительно поглядывать на влюбленных краем глаза, но непримиримые братья Ди, а так же еще несколько таких же весельчаков никак не унимались, да и куда там, когда ни Зоро, ни Санджи, кажется, и не планировали останавливаться.

– Хэй, ребят, выпьем? – рядом с братьями материализовалась фигура Марко с двумя полными бокалами чего-то темного в руке, один из которых достался понимающе и одобрительно хмыкнувшему Портгасу.

– Так они же еще… – начал было отвлекшийся Луффи, но тут же был прерван.

– Да пусть себе целуются, а мы выпьем, и считай себе дальше, – широко усмехнулся Феникс, уже чокаясь с Эйсом и, опрокинув в горло содержимое небольшого фужера, стащил из-под носа младшего из братьев ломтик превосходного мяса, под гневные вопли того же.


	9. 9 - Первый танец

**– 9. Первый танец –**

Едва заслышав первые ноты той самой мелодии, которую Санджи выбрал для их свадебного танца, блондин взглянул на непроницаемое лицо Зоро и мягко улыбнулся, делая первые плавные шаги по направлению к своему мужу. Зеленоволосый парень неподвижно стоял в центре импровизированного круга и сосредоточенно следил за каждым движением повара, но стоило только тому поравняться с ним и вскинуть руку, как фехтовальщик тут же ожил, ловя ладонь любимого своей, снова вызывая этим ласковую улыбку.

Легко и грациозно двигаясь в центре зала, уверенно, но плавно и мягко направляя своего партнера, повар вспоминал, сколь долго отпирался его Маримо, и сколько усилий ему пришлось приложить – вплоть до объявления бойкота – чтобы уговорить-таки его на этот танец.

* * *

– Танцевать?! Завитушка, ты сбрендил! Да ни за что на свете!

– Зоро, – мягко произнес блондин. – Это всего лишь танец, ничего сложного…

– Это – танец, эро-поварешка! – то, что зеленоволосый вспомнил это дурацкое прозвище, не сулило Санджи ничего хорошего и явно свидетельствовало, что тот находится в крайней степени раздраженности. – Чертов танец! Я **не** танцую!

– Но, Зоро…

– Никаких «но», Завитушка, и не проси!

– А кто сказал, что я прошу? – нахмурив брови, спросил блондин.

– Что? – мечник опешил, он явно ожидал не этого.

– Танец молодоженов – одна из традиций свадьбы, – с каменным выражением лица пояснил повар.

– И что? Мы и без того нарушили уже столько этих долбаных традиций, что одной больше одной меньше, – вяло огрызнулся фехтовальщик, уже предчувствуя бурю, которая и не заставила себя ждать.

К тому времени, как повар сменил гнев на милость и окончательно простил своего непутевого жениха, Зоро еще самому пришлось его уговаривать на этот «чертов танец».

* * *

Снова взглянув на зеленоволосого парня, полностью сконцентрировавшегося на движениях и на том, куда именно ему предстоит переставить ногу, Санджи мягко улыбнулся, вспомнив еще и то, сколько же упреков пришлось выслушать его любимому, когда тот раз за разом умудрялся наступать на носки его дорогущих щегольских туфель, пока они разучивали движения под пристальным присмотром хореографа.

Эта девушка, кстати сказать, была одной из немногих, если не единственной, кто спокойно воспринял то, что к ней, собирающиеся пожениться, обратились два парня. А может, все дело было в том, что большая часть танцовщиц и фитнесс-инструкторов и правда была лесбиянками, и их тренер не стала исключением из этого негласного правила.

Как бы то ни было, она поставила отличный танец для этих двоих. В меру легкий, чтобы Маримо окончательно не запутался в своих руках и ногах, и в меру мужественный, отличающийся от традиционных вальсов и иже с ними.

Санджи снова развернулся в кольце сильных рук Зоро, да так и замер, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу и слыша финальные аккорды песни где-то на задворках сознания, а также радостные и бурные восторги их друзей.

Прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к гладкой щеке Ророноа, блондин невесомо приласкал кожу, растворяясь в мягком приглушенном мерцании двух изумрудов и, прежде чем вовлечь мужа в нежный поцелуй, прошептал еле слышно в самые его губы:

– Ты был неподражаем, Маримо.


	10. 10 - Слова

**– 10. Слова –**

Санджи уже вторую неделю был как на иголках, и дело касалось даже не самих приготовлений к торжеству и не нервозности связанной с этим, а с теми словами, которые тогда прошептал Зоро ему на ухо. Блондин все не мог поверить в реальность, предложенного мечником, но, открывая шкаф время от времени и видя в нем свой свадебный наряд, он убеждался в противном, а иначе ничто на свете не заставило бы его надеть белый костюм и тем самым добровольно подписаться на роль невесты. Благодаря Зоро они оказались в равных условиях, впрочем, как и во всем остальном, что касалось их отношений.

И вот теперь, оказавшись в роскошном номере для новобрачных в дорогостоящем отеле, Санджи чувствовал, что достиг своего предела. Эмоции и счастье переполняли его, но и нервозность, которая должна была пройти после финального «Да», никуда не делась. Наоборот, она будто стала только сильнее. Блондин чувствовал бешеный ритм биения своего сердца, его ладони ужасно потели, а перебираемая пальцами сигарета уже давно утратила свой товарный вид.

Зоро же казался абсолютно невозмутимым и непробиваемым, как и всегда, впрочем. Но повар уже давно научился различать разные эмоциональные состояния любимого и видел, что и того не оставили равнодушным ни сегодняшняя церемония, ни то, что должно было последовать сейчас.

На какой-то краткий миг Санджи малодушно подумал о том, чтобы оставить все как есть и просто отдаться любимому Маримо так, как ему всегда это нравилось, но он тут же отбросил эту мысль куда подальше. Когда еще ему представится случай поиметь этого невозмутимого парня, а тут он еще и сам предложил себя повару!

– Ты готова, милая? – немного ослабляя узел галстука и подходя ближе к Зоро с лукавой улыбкой на губах, спросил блондин.

– Явно больше, чем ты, дорогая, – в тон ему ответил муж и притянул несопротивляющегося парня к себе, припадая к его губам в нежном поцелуе.

Да, в этот раз Зоро будет снизу, но кто сказал, что из-за этого он не станет проявлять инициативу?


	11. 11 - Фотокарточка

**– 11. Фотокарточка –**

– Йо, Маримо, – светловолосая голова показалась в дверном проеме, ведущим из коридора в гостиную. – Когда-нибудь нас точно ограбят, – с наигранным недовольством заметил блондин, но так и не получил ответа ни на свое приветствие, ни на последующую реплику.

– Эй, Маримо, только не говори, что ты опять спишь, – Санджи предпринял еще одну попытку обратить на себя внимание мужа, но тот продолжал сосредоточенно рассматривать что-то на столе перед собой.

Повар недоуменно нахмурил брови, положил пакеты с купленными в супермаркете продуктами на диван и подошел к зеленоволосому парню, заглядывая ему через плечо. То, что целиком и полностью завладело сознанием Ророноа, оказалось фотографией.

Их свадебной фотографией.

Вообще, их было много, видимо фотограф наконец-то – спустя месяц – решилась отдать им снимки. На столе лежала целая стопка неровно сложенных друг на друга фото-карточек, которых бы хватило на достаточно внушительный по толщине свадебный альбом, но приковывала взгляд мечника одна-единственная из них.

На этом снимке они были запечатлены по пояс, лицом друг к другу. Зоро бережно сжимал в ладонях пальцы Санджи, на одном из которых уже поблескивало кольцо. Но не это было самым примечательным. Зеленоволосый парень неотрывно смотрел в голубые глаза блондина, в которых, как и в чистом изумруде его мужа отражалась целая палитра чувств, но затмевало все остальные немыслимое счастье, явно написанное и на лицах обоих. Фото было словно живым, казалось, что вот еще миг и мечник подастся вперед и встретит своими губами губы блондина, даря ему их первый супружеский поцелуй – мягкий и нежный. Что и случилось там, в зале.

– Ты такой красивый, – тихо выдохнул Санджи, наклоняясь и обнимая мужа со спины за плечи.

– Ты тоже, – ответил тот, наконец, отрывая взгляд от фотографии и мягко прикасаясь губами к тыльной стороне ладони любимого.

– Оу, а мне идет белое, да? – шутливым тоном заметил блондин, растворяясь в нежности зеленоволосого мечника.

– Я же говорил, что из тебя выйдет отличная невеста, – хохотнул Зоро, но Санджи, вовлеченный в пылкий поцелуй, уже не смог ему ответить.

**– ****FIN**** –**


End file.
